A sitch in time
by anahita200475
Summary: Tris, four, natalie, caleb,cara and urah find themselves bacjk in time
1. Chapter 1

"Did you love her?" I say. "All those years she was sending you correspondence . . . the reason you never wanted her to stay there . . . the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father . . ."

David sits still, like a statue, like a man of stone.

"I did," he says. "But that time is past."

That must be why he welcomed me into his circle of trust, why he gave me so many opportunities. Because I am a piece of her, wearing her hair and speaking with her voice. Because he has spent his life grasping at her and coming up with nothing.

I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. The soldiers are coming. Good—I need them to. I need them to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope they wait until the air is clear of death serum.

"My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone else's life you're giving away, it's just evil."

I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."

I shake my head.

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again.

More pain, and black edges on my vision, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. The green button.

So much pain.

But how, when my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button.

I hear a beep, and a churning sound.

I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark.

From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair.

And my mother walking out from behind him.

She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation gray, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blond hair is tied back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done so well."

"What about the others?" I choke on a sob as the image of Tobias comes into my mind, of how dark and how still his eyes were, how strong and warm his hand was, when we first stood face-to-face. "Tobias, Caleb, my friends?"

"They'll care for each other," she says. "That's what people do. And if all goes well so will you. The both of you. Tobias will never leave you, he will come wherever you go. Just remember that."

I don't understand what she meant but I smile and close my eyes.

I feel a thread tugging me again, but this time I know that it isn't some sinister force dragging me toward death.

This time I know it's my mother's hand, drawing me into her arms.

And I go gladly into her embrace.

I wake up to an alarm clock beeping. Rising up slowly, I look around and then jolt as though someone poured a bucketful of water on me.

I'm in my room.

My old room in abnegation.

Is that how death is supposed to be? I always imagined a whole place filled with bright white light and emptiness.

Maybe seeing mom was a hallucination and I passed out from the gun wound. And we came back to the city for some reason. That certainly made more sense.

That meant Tobias was likely downstairs.

Tobias.

I had to see him.

Almost jumping out of bed, I rush downstairs, and come face to face with my father.

"dad?" I murmur softly. Myvoice sounding foreign to my own years.

My father is dead, maybe this is death, maybe this is what happens when you die.

"Beatrice" father is looking towards me now, concerned.

I should be glad to see him. I should run up and hug him. But I'm frozen with shock, shock at seeing him look like he used to before everything happened. Did he always lean on his right foot like that?

My head is buzzing when I hear his voice.

"good morning dad, Beatrice" I turn my head around sharply. Caleb. I hide a frown, what is he doing here. Caleb isn't dead, is he? My heart tightens painfully at the thought.

'He can't be' I think. The serum deployed, he couldn't be dead. Which means this is not heaven. This is something else.

"are you ok Beatrice" his question brings me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, thank you. Good morning Caleb" I attempt to smile at him. He doesn't believe me but he lets it go.

I think back to my Mom, she said Tobias will come wherever I go, could he have come with me to this strange reality?

My heart beats fast, maybe he is. Maybe I when I meet him he will know what I am to him. Maybe he will remember me.

Mom comes out of her room, " Good morning, Beatrice its time to cut your hair"

Looking at her my hearts swells with emotion. I follow her to the room with the mirror. She slides the pane open revealing the mirror and I sit in front.

She grabs the scissors and gestures for me to turn my head. As she is about to cut her hair, I decide to say something.

" I had a strange dream last night" Mom's grip tightened on my hair. "Beatrice, that wasn't a dream. That was real"

" I know, but I wanted to know if I could talk to you about it. Where are we? Is this death?"

My mother smiles and cradles my face "this isn't death Beatrice. We came back in time."

I look at my mother, startled. " how?" Even the idea of time travel seems impossible to me.

"It is hard to explain it, I just…know. I knew this was going to happen when I came to that room"

"but…?" I couldn't understand how that could happen. " what about Tobias?"

"he came back, Uriah too and Caleb and Cara" still trying to comprehend I ask " Did they die?" as much as I hated the idea of Tobias dying, Uriah was on the verge of death, when I left him and Caleb had guards after him.

My mother looked at me and smiled softly " Tobias didn't, he just woke up today, after fainting On the way back to the Bureau, Uriah was still plugged to the machine, Cara knocked her self out when she was caught and woke up here and Caleb just fainted into the arms of one the guards. But the point is we have to change the future"

I looked at mother then ask " is today the aptitude test?" 0

Mom shakes her head " three months from now"

" what will we do for three months?" I ask her. "you and Caleb train, as much as you can, talk to Uriah at school if you want to, but do it in secret. And Beatrice" her mother was suddenly fierce. " Forgive your brother, he loves you and he's sorry" I nod, I forgave him a long time ago.

As we head towards the bus I discreetly grab his arm, he looks at me confused and maybe slightly hopeful. "It happened to me too" I say

His eyes widen, " who else?" he asks.

"Mom, Four, Cara and Uriah" I tell him. "Mom wants us to train till the aptitude test. Physical training"

He looks reluctant "Caleb", I say." We plan to change the future, we may need to fight, besides it is Only three months, choose Erudite again, talk to cara, I will ask her if she can get us something to communicate with when we switch factions "

Caleb nods. "And Caleb", I touch his shoulder "don't listen to Jeanine, I don't want to lose my brother" Caleb smiles sadly "you wont"

I head towards faction history in my fifth period when I spot Uriah, he is standing in front of a locker looking at me discretely, when he realizes I caught him he blushes and ducks his head.

Trying to act casual he starts walking, I realize if he continues this way, he would bump into me. I let him. As he bumps into me I whisper frantically " Uriah its me, tris"

I saw him smile with relief as we both get up. Then he says loudly " sorry for that, hi, I am Uriah".

I smile " hi I am Beatrice"


	2. Chapter 2

Uriah explains that he planned to befriend me as an abnegation so that I would trust him about what the Erudite were planning. A smart plan but no longer needed.

I tell Uriah about everyone who came back with me and my dilemma to contact Cara and how Caleb and I plan to train.

We are in a small closet, in the only hallway we found to be without camera. There are cleaning supplies here. I sit on an old bucket, Uriah leans against the wall.

"how will you avoid David's cameras?" he asks.

"My mother knows all the camera free streets. And we can find a building free of the factionless to train. We will be fine." I tell him.

We decide that Uriah will pretend to play a prank on the, noses as he calls them, and use that distraction to talk to Cara.

"And if that doesn't work, we wait till Caleb goes to talk to her. Just don't do anything stupid" I say.

" why would I do that, _Beatrice darling_ "

I smack his head. "Don't" I tell him. " and you're Uriah, you are bound to stupidity"

He scowls and I laugh. I check my watch, " class starts in five minutes, we should leave"

He nods and makes his way to the door. "And Uriah? Tell him I love him" Uriah nods again.

. . .

I try not to think about Tobias the next few months, I miss him too much. Training helps distract me, but even then he is there sometimes, I remember his lessons, his voice guiding me with every punch.

Our old clothes start feeling tighter as our muscles develop and I request my mother for new clothes for both of us. The new clothes are dull and grey but they fit.

I help Caleb too, correct his posturing when he hits our makeshift punching bag. Teaching him how to throw knives and use guns plus my own training drains me.

I try to hide my exhaustion at home but it was stupid to hope that my father wouldn't notice. The day before the aptitude test he knocks on my door. I tell him to come in and he sits on my bed.

Hesitantly he speaks " Beatrice, are you okay ? You have been looking a bit sick these past weeks. "

I smile "thank you for asking. I am not sick" I say to him. I want to talk to him about things but I cannot tell him that I am trying to prevent a war.

" I just… Dad I don't think I will choose abnegation" I say in a rush. Better for him to learn from me.

He looks at me like he doesn't know who I am. " what are you saying Beatrice?" his voice barely a whisper.

" I don't want to hurt you or mom, but I can't be here Dad. And I think Caleb feels the same way, we are not selfless enough for abnegation"I am aware that my words hurt my father but he has to know the truth.

He sits on my bed quietly for a while, lost in thought. I sit next to him, waiting for his reaction. My atomach is filled with dread. He doesn't angry, just thoughtful . Is that good?

Finally he says " I think I always knew you both wouldn't stay home, however much I tried to deny it" I try disguise my shock at his reaction. Did he really believe that?

" Abnegation can be a cage for some people, just remember Beatrice, wherever you go, your mother and I will always love you" and to my shock he wraps his arms around me in a hug.

Tentatively I hug him back. It feels good, like I can finally believe he is alive.

As he releases me he says " I think I should go talk to your brother too"

. . .

I sit in the cafeteria with Caleb on one side and Susan on the other and look around the candor sit talking to each other. The amity are playing games as they sit on the floor. Erudite has their noses buried in books, just looking at them causes a small spark of hatred inside me.

But it's the Dauntless who catch my attention, loud, rude, happy and _free._ Uriahcatches my eye and nods discretely – he talked to Cara. Just as I return it they call Caleb's name. I take his hand and squeeze it briefly before letting him go.

My hearts beats faster as I realise how close I am to Tobias, tommorow, I will see him tommorow. I wonder how he is. I have been wondering for three months, Uriah cannot exchange many messages between us without it looking suspicious.

He tells me that he is fine, that he misses and I ache. I am broken out of my thoughts when my name is called.

"Susan Black, Beatrice Prior"

I get up and walk up to the room with mirrors, I know what to do, I need to play Dauntless I need them to believe I am not Divergent.

"hello. My name is Tori" Tori introduces herself. Her dark hair are streaked with grey. And my heart aches at seeing her alive.

"sit, please" she commands before busying herself with the contraption

I sit on the chair, she hands me a glass full of the simulation serum and asks me to drink it. I quickly down the serum and close my eyes.

When they open, an instant has passed, but I am somewhere else. I stand in the school cafeteria again, but all the long tables are empty, and I see through the glass walls that it's snowing. On the table in front of me are two baskets. In one is a hunk of cheese, and in the other, a knife the length of my forearm.

"choose" Jeanine's voice says behind me.

Slowly I grab the knife, gripping its handle tightly. The tables disappear, I hear a bark behind me and turn around.

A dog with a pointed nose stands a few yards away from me. It crouches low and creeps toward me, its lips peeling back from its white teeth. A growl gurgles from deep in its throat.

Suddenly it charges towards me and as I raise my knife I remember the adorable pet that it turned into, the dog is almost on me, its about to pounce, before I can loose my resolve I shove the knife through the dogs ribs and into it's heart.

I let out a strangled sob as the blood, body and knife vanish. Before I can recover a little girl skips into the room before I can recover.

At the sight of me she stops " have you seen a puppy?" she asks. I tell her I haven't and she leaves the room looking dejected.

. . .

I wake up to sweaty palms and a racing heart. Tori stands in front of me with a grin.

"Congratulations. You are a Dauntless."

I cock my head at her she too cheerful than the tori I remember. She explains

" the simulation is designed to eliminate each faction at your choices. When you chose the knife over cheese, it eliminated Abnegation and Amity. When you struck the dog down instead of assessing the situation it eliminated Erudite. And when you lied to the little girl it ruled out Candor."

I shook my head at the information. This was easier than I thought it would have been. As I am leaving Tori says " Beatrice, I hope to see you in Dauntless."

I gave her a tiny smile and left the room, coming back to my seat besides Caleb I smile at him. And he winks at me, I relax we both got the factions we were supposed to.


	3. Chapter 3

We come home using the bus. Susan and Caleb are talking to each other and I see a look of longing on his face. When he reach home I stop him before he enters. " If you really want it, you can stay here in Abnegation with Susan, you don't have to go there you know, this is your home."

Caleb's shoulders slump slightly," I have to make it right tris, I have to this."

" Caleb, I forgave you a long time ago. We will still have Cara at Erudite , we can manage without you."

" I have to do this. Just let me." He begs.

" at least give Susan a goodbye tonight. She deserves that much, you both do" I squeeze his hand briefly before letting go to open the door.

…

We prepare the dinner together,by the time my parents come home its ready and set at the table. My father drops his bag at the door and kisses my forehead.

" how did the tests go?" he asks as I pour the peas into a serving bowl.

" fine" Caleb and I say.

We hold hands and pray to god, thanking him for our food, and work and friends and family. My dad rubs circles over mom's hand.

" Tell me what's bothering you." My mom says. She has an incredible awareness for peoples emotions. I envy that sometimes.

" I had a difficult day at work." He says." Well really it was Marcus who had a difficult day. I shouldn't lay claim over it." I go stiff at hearing that name.

" what happened?" mom urges.

" its that report Jeanine released. It says that the cruelty displayed by Marcus towards his son is the reason he chose Dauntless over Abnegation. Those arrogant, self righteous, lying- "

"Dad." I interrupt softly. " its true."

My father looks at me startled. " Beatrice, you don't believe these people, do you?"

" I've seen belt marks on Tobias's back once, I was passing by the Eaton's house and he was applying medicine, he looked like he had done it before and he left Abnegation the same day." I lied.

My father looks at me in disbelief. " Marcus wouldn't …"

" I think we should go to bed, Caleb and Beatrice, why don't you go to your rooms and think about the choosing ceremony tomorrow." Mom suggested.

" Goodnight, Mom. Dad" I hugged my mother before we headed off to bed. In the hallway I stopped Caleb, he was sweating. "Are you going?" I ask him. He nods with a small smile.

"go" I gently push him towards the door of his room and I go sit on my bed. A half hour later someone knocks, "Come in"

My dad enters and I straighten. "Dad"

"Beatrice" he stands in front of me. " we need to talk." I nod.

" what you said …. What you mentioned at dinner tonight, is that true?"

"it is" I confirmed.

"Are you absolutely sure Beatrice? because we might have to take action against him if you are."

" I am Dad, I know what I saw. But he didn't want me to tell anybody what I saw."

"I still cant believe Marcus would ever do something like this , but I believe you are telling the truth." My father was slightly dazed, in shock I suspect.

" thank you for telling me." I mutter a small you are welcome as he heads out the door.

I Iay down on my bed and quickly fall asleep.

. . .

CALEB

Its nearly midnight when I leave the house. I climb down my window as softly as I can and walk towards the house next to my own. Thankfully Susan's room is towards the front of the house like mine. I climb up the house quickly, surprised at my own strength, and stop at her window.

I knock, wincing at how loud it is, Susan opens it a few seconds later. " Caleb?" she whispers my name in a confused voice. " what…?"

"can I come in?" I ask impatiently. She immediately moves to the side, giving me space to climb inside.

"Susan I… I am leaving Abnegation tomorrow, I am going to choose Erudite and there was one thing I wanted to do before I left."

" What?" she sounds confused.

I slowly lean towards her the gap between us closing, 10 inches, 5 inches 2 inches, 1 inch. I seal her lips with my own. It feels like an explosion of emotions, I feel light and euphoric. I place my hands on her head and her own reach out going from waist to my neck and tangling themselves in my hair.

I stand there, cradling her head and her hands in my hair, our lips pressed against each other for a long time.


End file.
